jugando al cambio de papeles!
by alicexxshun
Summary: Que sucedería si las chicas toman el lugar de los chicos...,si cambiaran su personalidad al del sexo opuesto?, esl algo rara la idea pero espero que pasen y lean !


_**Bien primero que nada quisiera decirles que este fic es algo raro (que novedad)…**_

_**Bueno en este fic las chicas toman el lugar de los chicos es decir todos siguen con su misma familia y bakugan solo cambia personalidad me doy a entender…**_

_**Bien en cuanto a los diálogos estarán un tanto cambiados pero seguirá la estructura**_

_**Jugando al cambio de papeles…**_

_**Bien como adoro el cap 20 iniciaremos con el, me saltares una parte que considero innecesario asique, **_

_Avancemos hasta la pelea de dan y runo_

…_._

Runo: oigan ese idiota de masquerade me está sacando de quicio

Dan: ¿cuál es el problema?

Runo: te lo diré Dan recuerdas la batalla contra Klaus y komba…acéptalo son las marionetas de masquerade por lo tanto debemos evitar que siga lavando cerebros

Marucho: si pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo…

Runo: sé que es difícil marucho pero debemos hacerlo nosotros

Dan: oigan esperen un momento ni siquiera sabemos donde están esos peleadores y no podremos hacer nada hasta encontrarlos y recuerden que aun no encontramos el núcleo de infinidad…

Runo: ya lo sé solo estoy cansada del jueguito de masquerade, y quiero atraparlo y disfrutarlo

Dan: todos lo deseamos pero no alardeamos…

Shun: odio ver a un par de amigos discutiendo enserio, ya cálmense me sacan de quicio…

Dan/runo: quien dice que somos amigos

Shun: pero yo jure que ustedes eran…-

En ese momento alice sale rápidamente hacia las espaleras, decidida y con un gesto muy molesto…

Runo/dan/shun: adonde van alice…

Alice sigue su camino sin poner crédito a lo que dicen sus "amigos", runo la coge de la mano obligándola a verla a los ojos…

Runo: espera no puedes irte sin decir que rayos haces

Alice: no me importa que, pasó con los otros yo sola, cuido de mí… dijo soltándose del agarre

Runo: ahí por favor no puede ser cierto debemos, trabajar juntos para derrotar a masquerade… a sí que mejor escúchame-

Alice: así y dime quien te eligió capitana, con tu carácter no puedes ni con un niño

Runo: disculpa que dijiste

Alice: digo que puedo vencerte con los ojos vendados..

Runo: ah

Alice se quita su lanzador y se lo da a runo

Alice: estoy harta de fingir que somos amigas me largo…

Runo: quien te quiere, y quien te necesita…

En ese momento tigrera se le para en el hombro, y ella le dice

Runo: que quieres, que pasa con todos ustedes…ajaja-chillo

Shun: _no te vayas alice…dijo casi inaudible _

…

Alice se encontraba caminando en un parque hasta que sintió que alguien la seguía pero ignoro ese presentimiento

Hydranoi: que harás?

Alice: no lo se

En ese momento…

Shun: espera alice, no puedes irte…

Alice detuvo su paso por un segundo pero aun así continuo luego lentamente…

Shun: sabes que dependemos de ti alice… somos un equipo…

Hydranoi: por favor alice reconsidéralo se quejaba cada una de sus cabezas

….

En otro lugar…

Runo: ahí déjenla, no la necesitaba antes no la necesito ahora…a quien quiero engañar

Trigrera:…

Runo: ahí se nota que estas de su lado

En ese momento mira el lanzador darkus y se trauma

Runo: si tienes, razón ahí diablos soy una tonta

….

En otro lugar…

Dan: no soporto a esa runo quien se cree que es?... no eres más que una bebe runo

Drago: sacar tus frustraciones no te favorecerá y por lo que estoy viendo… (Dan le tira una al muada)

Dan: no te metas en mis asuntos drago

….

En otro lugar

Hydranoi: me temo que alice cree que todos han actuado tarde por eso se a ido cree que esta en ella derrotar a masquerade por eso se ha ido…

Shun: pero alice no puedes sola contra él nos necesitas debemos actuar como equipo….

Alice se voltea y queda muy cerca de los labios del chico, lo que lo pone muy nervioso

Alice: trabajo sola…dijo mientras se acercaba mas ya casi podían sentir la respiración del otro hasta que…

Chan: bien, bien, bien…. Qué bueno encontrarte alice, crees que tienes todo para derrotar a masquerade eres una mala comediante alice

Alice/shun: ¬¬

Chan: mira mi bakupot estoy casi a tu nivel aunque me ganaste antes, recuerdas eso alice

Alice: ja no recordaría todas mis derrotas y si me disculpas estoy algo "ocupada"

Chan: quiero venganza por ese día y la única manera de obtenerlo es peleando así que dices…

Shun (se pone enfrente de alice): no dejare que hagas esto olvida a masquerade… y únetenos no lograremos vencerlo separados olvida esta absurda batalla

Chan: ya cállate niño (y lo empuja él se iba a caer a la fuente pero alice lo coge evitando su caída)

Alice: porque no te pierdes tonta?dijo( mientras tenia abrazado a shun y lo acercaba mas a ella)

Shun estaba nervioso al sentir la respiración cerca de su oído y que lo allá salvado más aun cuando estuvo tan cerca de besarla si chan no hubiera llegado como no estar nervioso?

_**Bien hasta aquí el cap espero que sea de su agrado espero que les guste espero que dejen reviews por favor no sean tan malos haci sean para decirme que no les gusto…. Siii**_

_**Bueno se que esta algo raro pero siempre me considere mas fanática si las chicas fueran las protagonistas y quien no? Bien espero que dejen sus reviews con sus capítulos favoritos este fanfic solo tendrá los caps que ustedes quiera y los que más me gustan dejen cometarios el botón de abajo recibe de todo si tienen alguna idea me la hacen llegar besos bye **_

_**Dejen reviews**_

_**Besos**_

_**Chao**_

_**alicexxshun**_


End file.
